As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,964,353; 4,805,545; 4,825,792; and 4,757,778; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse mast mounting arrangements for sailboards.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these patented arrangements do not address the concept involved in the present invention which is the provision of an adaptor assembly that will allow the user to employ a windsurfer sail on any small sailboat having a drop-in mast and no standing rigging.
In addition, this invention is particularly useful for those individuals who sail both sailboards and either Sunfish, Laser or Zuma class sailboats.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need among those individuals who enjoy both windsurfing and small class sailboats for an adaptor assembly that will allow the sailboard sail and mast assembly to be installed on their sailboat; and, the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.